


Your glasses look better on me

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Teen Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eddie looks good in richie's glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Eddie and Richie feat. some domestic love and goofy boyfriending





	Your glasses look better on me

  It all took place in Richie’s bedroom. The place was messy, clothes hang over the chair, books were spread on the desk, some opened comic books next to them. A guitar laid on the floor next to bed that two teenage boys were cuddling on. In the background there was soft, sweet music playing accompanied by birds chirping outside. The room smelled of chocolate, cigarettes and a hint of Richie’s perfume tingled Eddie’s nose that was buried in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It was peaceful, warm and really, really  _nice._

   The smaller boy was curled up into a ball with his head resting on Richie’s shoulder and hand gently caressing his cheek further form his reach, making the boy cup his face. His skin was a bit scratchy because of stubble that had formed there but Eddie enjoyed it nevertheless. He felt calm watching Richie’s chest rise and fall in a slow motion, sometimes taking deeper breathes or stretching a bit what caused his shirt to rise and show a bit of pale, slightly defined stomach of his.

   Richie on the other hand had his eyes closed, completely melting in his boy’s hands. He had his arm hooked around his waist, keeping Eddie as close as possible and rubbing little circles on his hips where the sweater wasn’t covering his body. He loved those moments when he could just  _exist_ next to the love of his life, hold him and not worry about anything. They didn’t need words to know just how much they loved each other.

   The peace was suddenly disturbed by a phone calling from downstairs. Richie’s parents were on a date so the boy had to answer it himself, not having the privilege of ignoring it. He groaned deeply what made Eddie giggle sweetly as he latched his arms around Richie’s neck.

-Carry me- he whispered. The taller boy happily complied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stood up and signaled Eddie to put his legs around his hips by tapping on his thigh. Richie propped Eddie up and placed his warm hands under Eddie’s butt, making him squeak and laugh a little.

   They quickly made their way to the phone and Richie answered it. During the conversation, Eddie started playing with Richie’s locks, circling them around his fingers and massaging his scalp what made Richie smile fondly at his boyfriend and place a silent, chaste kiss on his temple.

-Yeah, okay, see you there.

   It was Bill and he called to remind them about some meeting they had planned earlier. Eddie groaned loudly.

-Can’t we have one day just to ourselves?- he asked, shaking his ass a bit to make Richie drop him. The boy did just that and laughed at the grumpy expression on his boy’s face.

-Aw, don’t worry Eds, you’ll have plenty of time to cuddle the fuck out of me when we come back- he winked cheekily and pinched Eddie’s reddening cheek.

-Shut up asshole, and don’t call me that or I may suddenly have plans for tonight.

   They started getting ready, Eddie took a sweatshirt from Richie’s wardrobe and put it on, claiming that he was freezing, even though the weather was beautiful. Richie didn’t respond to that, just smirked and took his t-shirt off to change it into something that didn’t have a chocolate stain on it- the result of their earlier snack. During this action his glasses fell off and Eddie was quick to pick them up for him, his mind quickly supplied him with an image of Richie stomping onto them and hurting himself. He scrunched his nose at it and shook his head, wishing for the image to disappear.

-Thanks- Richie said, smiling warmly. His eyes were a bit smaller than when he was wearing the lenses. He mussed up his hair a bit and reached to take the glasses from Eddie, but the smaller boy wasn’t having any of it.

   He took few steps back and smiled toothily at Richie while putting on the glasses. His vision went blurry and he laughed loudly.

-For fuck’s sake, I knew you were blind but that’s some new level- he chuckled and turned around to face the mirror. He couldn’t see anything but he heard Richie’s steps as he approached him. Richie hunched down a bit, rested his chin on Eddie’s head and circled his arms around Eddie’s middle.- Let me take a picture- Eddie mumbled while nuzzling his head into Richie’s body. He took his phone out and slipped the glasses of to turn the camera on, only to put them back on when he was finished.- Smile!

-You are unbelievable- Richie laughed but smiled nevertheless. There was a click of the camera and Eddie took off the glasses again to examine the outcome. He gave them back to Richie and let big, goofy grin to take over his face.

-Wow, your glasses look good on you, Rich, but they look better on me.

   At that Richie broke into laughter and squished Eddie even tighter than before, planting loud, wet kisses all over his face. Eddie just laughed through the process and sometimes tried to catch his boyfriend’s lips with his.

-You are so right, Spaghetti Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! :) 
> 
> (psst, you can follow me on tumblr- richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
